Barrows
The Barrows minigame is an area-based combat minigame. It is popular due to the large sums of money players can make by selling Barrows equipment, a possible reward; and runes from the minigame. It involves defeating six powerful spirits, each with their own special strengths and weaknesses. The objective of the Barrows minigame is to defeat the six Barrows brothers: Ahrim the Blighted, Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted, and Verac the Defiled. Each brother has his own burial mound. The Barrows brothers are very strong, each with very high defence. Each brother has a different special ability, which matches the set effect of their corresponding armour. As a result of this, special consideration should be given to the methods with and order in which the brothers are eliminated. To get to the Barrows area a player must... Requirements Minimum * Spade - used to dig into the Barrows crypts * Ability to solve puzzles - for entering the rewards room Suggested * 70+ Magic (if maging) ** Ancient Magicks are recommended if you have them * 70+ Attack and Strength (if meleeing) * 70+ Ranged (if ranging) * 70+ Defence * 43+ Prayer (Strongly recommended to block 50% of the damage) ** Players are encouraged to use protection prayers, like Protect from Melee, at level 43, or deflection curses like Deflect Melee, at level 71, to avoid most damage by the Barrows brothers. Be aware that Verac the Defiled will occasionally hit through prayer. The Ancient Curses are slightly more useful than the standard prayers, since they occasionally deflect a few points of damage back on the brothers. Strategies Equipment and Inventory The Barrows is an excellent example of the delicate balance of the combat triangle between the three combat classes, as it is best to use Magic against the melee brothers, Dharok the Wretched, Verac the Defiled, Torag the Corrupted, and Guthan the Infested, Ranged against Ahrim the Blighted, and Melee against Karil the Tainted. To lessen their chances of dying, players should wear a Ring of Life when fighting the brothers. The Ring of Life will not always activate, as most of the brothers have a higher max hit than 10% of your life points. Also note that wearing a ring of wealth will increase your chance of getting more valuable loot from the chest, however, a Ring of Life might be more useful for lower leveled players. Unsure players should bring a one click teleport as an added caution. Killing all of the brothers increases the chance of receiving a barrows item. Getting a high kill count (not including the brothers) does not effect the percentage at which you recieve items from the chest. Basic equipment * Spade * Prayer potions (About 1-5) * Quick teleport (home teleport, teleport tablets, Ardougne Cloak, Completionist Cape) * Food: Guthan's set/Lobsters or above (sharks are a great option for all levels) * Stat-boosting potions (Optional) * Special attack weapon (Optional) * Runes (For magic approach only) Magic If using magic, there's a greater chance of receiving runes from the chest. There are several strategies using Magic spells that work well at the Barrows: Magic Dart This is the most effective method; being able to damage the brothers up to 200 life points, using one death rune and four mind runes. These runes are often regained from the chest, making this method very cost-effective. Your maximum hit using this spell is determined by 100+ your Magic level so hypothetically the maximum you can hit is 200 (99 Magic using a skill cape boost, or even higher with potions). This method is much more efficient with a Chaotic staff/Staff of Light which both add a +15% magic damage bonus. The Staff of Light also has a Special attack called Power of Light, which when activated reduces any melee damage(including magical melee) that is received by 50% for one minute. This is very effective against Verac as it alone can negate most of his damage. The staff also has a special rune-saving ability; while wielded, there is a 1/8 (12.5%) chance that any combat spell cast with this staff will not use up any runes. Ancient Magicks The ice spells of Ancient Magicks are a great way to kill the brothers, as their freezing ability can help players conserve prayer for the more difficult brothers (i.e., Dharok and Verac). However, this approach is suggested for experienced players only, as this method requires a lot of money. The player needs to be able to run from the brothers when they are immune to the freezing effect, which can be dangerous when fighting Dharok. However when using this method correctly, a player with around 50 Prayer can do barrows without ANY prayer potions by doing the following: Kill brothers in this order # Dharok or Karil (depends on how skilled you are at not letting Dharok touch you.) # Dharok or Karil (depends on which brother you killed first) # Verac # Guthan # Torag # Ahrim #* This is because if you can avoid Dharok hitting you you can use your prayer for Karil first. Method : When you get to a melee brother do the following: :# Cast an ice spell so they can't hit you, then count your casts. :# Depending on the spell that you use determine how long they will stay frozen. :#* Ice Burst is about 3 casts, Ice Blitz, 4, and Ice Barrage, 5. :# When they become immune on your last cast, move to the opposite side of the coffin, so that the Barrows brother gets stuck. :# Again, depending on the ice spell cast determine how long they will be immune for. :#* Ice Burst is about 3 casts, Ice Blitz, 4, and Ice Barrage, 5. :# After this immunity period, quickly run to the far corner (furthest away from the brother) and quickly re-freeze him. This should be enough to kill the brother. :#* Be aware that if this spell slashes on Dharok then you are in trouble. This is dangerous for Dharok because if he is low on health and he just touches you, you will be hit extremely hard! To prevent this, drink 1 dose of prayer potion when he gets to low health. Fire Bolt Fire bolt is a cost-effective method, as each cast costs less than 200 gp. Also, the chaos rune can be easily replenished as it is one of the common rewards. With staff of light, and decent magic bonuses it is possible for a player to hit up to 150. * Fire rune * Chaos rune * Staff supplying air rune * Chaos gauntlets(Recommended for damage boosting) Suggested armour for magic approach * Virtus mask > Verac's helm/Ahrim's hood/Helm of Neitiznot/Battle hood > Rune full helm/Farseer helm > Mystic hat * Arcane Stream Necklace > Amulet of fury/Demon horn necklace > Amulet of glory >Split dragontooth necklace > God stole * Virtus Robetop > Ahrim's robetop > Battle robe top > Black d'hide body/Proselyte hauberk/Rune platebody > Red d'hide body * Virtus Robe Legs> Verac's plateskirt/Proselyte cuisse/Ahrim's robeskirt/Battle robe bottom > Black d'hide chaps/Rune platelegs * Chaotic Staff > Staff of Light > Armadyl Battlestaff > Master Wand * Arcane Spirit Shield > Mages' book/Farseer's Kiteshield/Tome of Frost > Divine Spirit Shield (drains prayer) /Dragonfire Shield > God book/Falador shield 3/4 >Dragon sq shield/Falador shield 2 * Completionist/Max Cape > Mage Arena Cape > Soul wars cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/2/1 > Skill Cape (t)/God capes * Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves * Ragefire boots > Infinity boots > Mystic boots/Steadfast boots/Dragon boots > Boots of lightness * Onyx ring (i) > Seers' ring (i) > Seer's ring > Explorer's ring/Ring of life Ranged Bow * Crystal bow/Magic longbow (sighted)/Magic shortbow> Yew shortbow * Dark bow/Seercull (For special attack only) * Rune arrows > Adamant arrows Crossbow * Chaotic crossbow/Rune crossbow > Adamant crossbow * Diamond bolts (e)/Broad-tipped bolt > Adamant bolt/Emerald bolts (e) > Mithril bolt Adamant bolts Suggested armour for ranged approach * Torva helm/Pernix cowl > Verac's helm/Helm of neitiznot > Armadyl helm/Blessed dragonhide coif > Archer helm * Amulet of fury/Demon horn necklace > Amulet of glory/Amulet of ranging >Split dragontooth necklace > God stole * Pernix top > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's top/Black d'hide body > Proselyte hauberk/Rune platebody > Red d'hide body * Torva platelegs/Pernix Chaps > Verac's plateskirt/Proselyte cuisse/Karil's skirt > Black d'hide chaps/Rune platelegs * Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow > Crystal bow > Magic shortbow * Elysian spirit shield > Eagle Eye kiteshield/Spectral spirit shield/Dragonfire shield > God book/Falador shield 3/4 >Dragon sq shield/Falador shield 2 * Completionist/Max > Ava's accumulator > Soul wars cape > Ardougne Cloak 3 > Skill Cape (t) * Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves * Glaiven boots > Snakeskin Boots/Ranger boots > Steadfast boots/Dragon boots > Boots of lightness * Onyx ring (i) > Archer's ring (i) > Archers' ring > Explorer's ring/Ring of life/Ring of Wealth (4) Melee : Melee approach can be the cheapest method because it does not require any prayer potions. However, this should only be attempted by players that have high melee stats (80+), as the melee defence of most brothers is quite high. Nevertheless, most players can use the melee approach on fighting Karil. Players with spare money can also combine melee method with Guthan's set and use it in the tunnel to heal. Godswords : Godswords can be very effective on the brothers because of their high melee stats. A Saradomin godsword is suggested because of its special attack of healing. If the player cannot afford one, a Bandos godsword is suggested as it's cheap and effective. :* Saradomin godsword > Bandos godsword > Armadyl godsword/Zamorak godsword Verac : If the player can't afford a godsword, using Verac's armour can be effective too. The effect of Verac's set is very useful on melee brothers. However, the player should fight Dharok with prayer first, as Dharok can hit very high when he has low health. It is also advised to take plenty of prayer potions for protection prayers, mostly because Verac's armor doesn't have as high defence as the other barrows armor sets. The prayer bonus of Verac's set will help the player not use prayer points as fast, so they will not have to drink as many prayer potions. :* Verac's helm :* Verac's brassard :* Verac's plateskirt :* Verac's flail Chaotic Weapon(s) Chaotic weapons are some of the strongest weapons in the game. As such, they are very effective on all the brothers. The Chaotic maul is very effective since the melee brothers are weak to crush and the maul gives a very high crush bonus. The Chaotic longsword and Chaotic rapier are also very accurate and with high melee stats (90+), any of the three can be used very efficiently to kill all 6 of the brothers. Ranged armour is typically strong to crush, so it is not advised to bring a Chaotic maul as your only weapon; bring a slash or stab weapon in addition to it. Suggested armour for melee approach * Verac's helm/Guthan's helm > Torag's helm > Helm of neitiznot/Other high melee defence helm * Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Verac's Brassard/Guthan's platebody > Fighter torso/Dragon chainbody > Other high melee defence body * Verac's plateskirt/Guthan's chainskirt >Bandos tassets/Dragon platelegs > Rune platelegs * Suggested weapon (See above)/Guthan's warspear/Dragon dagger (p++) > Other weapons for special attack * Dragon defender > Spirit Shield > Dragonfire shield > Dragon sq shield * Soul wars cape/Fire cape > Skill Cape (t) > Skill Cape > Obsidian cape > Cape of legends * Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves * Steadfast boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots > Rock climbing boots * Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Warrior ring (i) > Berserker ring > Warrior Ring > Explorer's ring/Ring of life/Ring of wealth Killing the brothers The Brothers have special abilities. The best way to fight the brothers is to use Magic; four of the brothers wear armour that is weak to magic-based attacks. Any high-hitting spells (blast spells, wave spells, surge spells, or god spells) will work well; using Bind, Snare or Entangle or the Ancient Magicks ice spells work well as the brother will be rendered immobile (this is especially useful when fighting Verac). Magic Dart is a very popular spell to use as all runes required to cast the spell are possible chest rewards. Recommended order This is the recommended order of killing the brothers, regardless if you plan to use prayer potions. The names next to the brothers indicate their passive abilities. 1. Dharok the Wretched (Level 115) - Wretched Strength: Uses melee. Strength rises as his health becomes depleted; he can hit up to 620 life points with one tenth of his health left, hence it is advised to have high Constitution to attempt the Barrows. Magic is the most effective combat style to use. Protect from Melee is a necessity, as he can kill any player with 2 hits when at low health. Often, Dharok can hit high enough and fast enough so that you are unable to heal quickly enough to avoid dying. 2. Karil the Tainted (Level 98) - Tainted Shot: Uses ranged. Lowers the player's Agility level by 20%. His hits are very fast and accurate; kill him quickly using melee or high Ancient Magicks and Protect from Missiles. If you brought along a Dragon dagger then use your special attack on him, as he has a low stab/slash defence. Note that only players with a high combat level (95+) should do this. However this brother can be killed effectively with ranged as well. 3. Verac the Defiled (Level 115) - Defiler: Uses melee.'' 'Hits through armour and prayer. You should use Protect from Melee'' if possible, as this will both lower his max hit and cause him to hit less often.'' He is very resistant to melee and ranged, so magic is always'' advised. It is helpful to use binding or Ancient Magicks ice ''' spells against him, as this stops him from attacking and using his special attack. 4. Ahrim the Blighted (Level 98) - Blighted Aura: Uses Magic. Attacks with Fire Wave and lowers the player's combat stats using curse spells. Use Ranged '''to kill Ahrim; even at low Ranged levels he is significantly weaker to Ranged than he is to Melee. Although ranged is the best method for killing Ahrim, if you have very low range (40 or lower) you can use melee on Ahrim, since it is more effective than magic. 5. '''Torag the Corrupted (Level 115) - Corruption: Uses melee. Depletes run energy. This brother is the least dangerous of all the brothers; he does not hit as accurately as the other brothers, and his special effect does not affect combat. He can still hit up to 220 and often if you are wearing robes. In addition, the effect could be dangerous if the player is in the maze, especially if the player does not have a method of restoring his/her run energy. Players 70 def+ should not need Protect from Melee. 6. Guthan the Infested (Level 115) - Infestation: Uses melee. Health recovers proportionate to the damage done to the player; for example, if he hits 200 life points, he will heal 200 life points. Magic 'attacks are still effective due to Guthan's extremely low magic defence. Guthan is one of the less dangerous of the brothers. Protect from Melee is advised, but not necessary. Rewards 'Trivia *The Barrows minigame was recently added onto NoxRune along with other things. Click here to read the server update thread.